


Just Act Like Someone Who Knows What She Is Doing

by hsmtmtsrina



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Gina Porter Needs A Hug, Gina porter pov, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsmtmtsrina/pseuds/hsmtmtsrina
Summary: Gina Porter's life was crazy enough before she attended East High but now, between trying to get the lead and dealing with home drama, she will have a whole new set of problems.or HSMTMTS but through Gina point of veiw
Relationships: E.J. Caswell/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Kudos: 2





	Just Act Like Someone Who Knows What She Is Doing

**Author's Note:**

> First off, thank you much for reading my first ever fanfic! Gina is very important and interesting to me, and I felt I wanted something from her point of view. I want to warn you to read all of the tags. Also, feel free to correct me on grammar and such.

There Gina was with her large happy family with her closest friends that she has known since before she was born. In a large house all around a fireplace, laughing and having a wonderful time. Everyone was joking about the good old days and stupid things they did as kids, and everyone just seemed so happy.

"Genevieve Porter, get your ass out of bed right this instance." a raging voice yelled and pulled her right out of her dream. She glances at her alarm clock, and it reads 6:00 A.M.

Yes, ma'am, she replies quickly, not wanting to be yelled at again. and just like that, she back in the real world where her family was only Gina and her mom. She had no friends. As for the house they were living in, she moved into a week ago, was tiny, definitely didn't have a fireplace, and wasn't even their's. Now don't get her wrong, it wasn't like she was unhappy; she actually liked seeing different parts of the country, but she really wanted was a normal life. Although she would say more excited about her new school than she's ever been before because she is going to the infamous East High, which just so happens to be the school where her favorite film ever, High School Musical, was shot.

Once again, Gina's thoughts were interrupted by her mother. This time instead of yelling at her, she tightly grabbed her arm and practically threw her out of bed. Thanks to Gina's years of ballet training and in the field of being thrown out of bed, she able to keep her balance even while her mom's nails dug into her skin. 

"I told you to get out of bed ten minutes ago. What the hell do you think you were doing just lying there like you have nothing better to do. You know I started getting up at this time when 6 years old and always got right on time you why? Because my mama would beat my ass if I didn't, and your lucky I don't do the same thing to you." She loosed the grip she had on Gina's arm, and when Gina thought she was finally done, her mom said the one thing that always got to her  
"Your father would be so disappointed" in her sickly sweet voice.   
Gina bit back her oncoming tears, knowing crying would just make everything worse. Her mom left the room with a dry "You have two minutes." Gina didn't know what happens in two minutes but sure as hell didn't want to find out, so she quickly wiped off some blood and got dressed in her workout clothes. As she exited her room, she looked at her alarm, 6:08. Gina just sighed and rolled her eyes. She probably wasn't even in bed for five minutes.

When she walked out of her room and took the two and a half steps from her bed to the kitchen, her mom muttered finally just loud enough for Gina the hear. Gina knowing it would be best not to respond, tried to grab a banana when her mom, voice devoid of emotion, said, sweetie, we don't have time for that. Gina started with a "but I'm..." but she quickly caught her mom's death glare that Gina was pretty sure could actually kill some people. "Yes, ma'am, I understand."  
Gina took the three steps into the living room, if you could even call it that. It was more of a practice area. Gina's mom believed that Television was just a distraction to Gina. She felt that if Gina was going to be the best actor/ singer/ dancer, there is no room for distraction in her life. So Gina never dared turn on the Tv when her mom was home. Without another word, Gina started stretching under her mother's watchful eye. As Gina stretched and began her daily routine, her mom would scoff every few minutes but never said anything, which Gina was grateful for. Unfortunately, as Gina began to act, sing and dance, her mom made her usual remarks such as,   
"What's wrong with you?!"  
"Are you even trying?"  
"keep doing that, and you'll never be good enough."  
or Gina's personal favorite,  
"If your not number one at something, is it even worth doing?" 

Once Gina's mom was satisfied, Gina went to her room and got ready for school. She was glad that she wasn't going into the school in the middle of the school year. It would be everyone's first day. She didn't want to be labeled the new kid. No, Gina wanted to be the theatre kid. For her first day, Gina decided to wear a pink shirt with a black leather jacket with blue and white flowers, paired with black jeans. Gina's mom called out and told her that she was leaving for work and that she loved her. Gina replied with a "love you too, mom." but wasn't sure if either of them meant it. She glanced at the clock 8:15, put her headphones on, and started her left the house for school, deep in thought.

Gina Porter can't remember a time where she felt truly at home. Thanks to her mom's job at FEMA, she's been to five schools in five years. At this point, there was no real reason even to try to make friends, but that didn't mean no one knew who she was. The one thing Gina loved more than anything in her life was theatre, and good, like really good. Gina's mom had put her into classes as soon she could talk, and it really paid off. Gina has gotten the lead in every show since Gina was nine. As much as she enjoyed theater, it could be incredibly overwhelming. She would never let that stop her though she had to be the best, not just for herself but also for mom. Gina needed to see her mom proud of her, and being practically perfect was the only way to do it. Her mom thought if Gina could make it to Broadway, she could make her name mean something, and that was everything, and well, Gina agreed. 

Before she knew Gina was standing in front of East High, this was about as close to living childhood fantasy one could get. She took a deep breath and pulled out a slip of paper from her pocket. Locker 119, she muttered to herself and walked into the infamous building. 

The first thing she noticed was that East High was not the Wildcats, but the leopards, according to the statue you as soon as you enter. The second thing she noticed was a couple going through a breakup only about four lockers away from her own. What Gina picked up on is the curly hair boy Ricky did no do something and then said that they should take a break while now ex-girlfriend, Nini, was away at theatre camp where she apparently played Marien, the librarian. This guy she met at camp played the Music Man typical showmance the kind of relationship that lasts no longer than three months. Anyways at the end of their conversation, this girl, Kortny, said to Ricky's carrot head sidekick, "I'm dismantling the patriarchy this year, and I'm not afraid to start with you, which Gina could help but be impressed with that statement.

During that episode, there was an announcement for the school year kick-off assembly. Gina didn't know the way to the gym quite yet, so she opts to follow the group, but make sure not to sit to close anyone to make sure they don't get the wrong idea. For most of the assembly, Gina just zoned out, but finally, the drama teacher started to speak. Miss Jen was your stereotypical, hyperactive obsessive drama teacher, not that she was complaining she liked that, but what really shocked Gina was East High has never put on a production of High School Musical, and they were going to do one this year. Gina had to play Gabriela, and after getting the lead every time since she was nine, it didn't seem like it would be a problem. 

The rest of the school day was a whirlwind of finding her classes, all AP, of course, being the best possible student was also apart of being perfect. At lunch, Gina would have eaten in the library, but unfortunately, she forgot her lunch. Instead, she checked out the High School Musical DVD from the library and started to get offbook. Getting offbook had always been easy for Gina, but today she didn't even have to try, especially since she's seen the movie at least 20 times she practically already had it memorized. Towards the end of lunch, Gina sees Miss Jen printing out the signup list and asks her if she signup now. 

Miss Jen said, "Of course, honey, I admire your passion, but what are you doing in the computer lab all by your self?

"Oh, I just want to practice the line from the movie, so I can be the best Gabriella you've ever seen," Gina replied confidently.

"Well, I am excited to see you become the role of Gabriela, but would you like to also participate in our dance call.

"You know it." 

"Perfect well, just sign right here." Miss Jen says as she holds a pen a clipboard."  
By the time school ended, Gina was starving, so she rushed and feasted on three peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, did all of her homework, and perfected her audition all before her mom got home at 10:13. Gina was hoping her mom would share Gina's excitement about putting on High School Musical.

"Mom! you are never going to believe what they choose for the new musical. They choose High School Musical. Could you imagine how great it would be to play Gabriella at East High? That would be a dream come true." Her mom was excited, but not for the same reasons. 

" You know, since it's East High, there'll probably be media there, maybe even scouts. You could finally be discovered and finally, do something good for me by entering the big leagues." her mother said with a very superficial smile. She poured herself a bottle of wine, which Gina took as her cue to leave her mom, and alcohol was never a good combination, and it was best to leave her alone when drunk. Gina practiced until midnight when she came out of her room and found her passed out on the couch, and decided she should get some sleep herself. 

The next day went off without a hitch up until auditions. Gina woke up on time, and lucky for it seems her mom woke up at some point and went into her own room. Today everything about she did felt perfect, just the way it should be. She ate breakfast and remembered to pack a lunch, put on a cute black long sleeve tank top and leggings. When her mom woke up just wished Gina good luck and didn't comment on anything else. Yes. Today was going to be a good day. 

When Gina did the dance call, she made sure she front and center, and everybody looked at her, which of course they did. Carlos, the student choreographer, and Miss Jenn were incredibly impressed by technic. After she wowed everyone, Miss Jenn told everyone to partner up with someone they didn't know, so Gina chose the only person she thought might be competition, Nini. Turns out she's never even actually been cast as the lead and was only the understudy in, The Music Man! So much for some competition. Gina made sure Nini knew she had nothing on her, she was here to win not make friends. 

When Miss Jenn was assigned, who was reading for what roles when she was called for Gabriella, she made sure everyone heard her when she said she was offbook. To Gina's surprise, after being told to read for Kelsi, Nini said she wanted to read for Gabriella, and some guy was auditioning Sharpy. 

First up were the Troy auditions, and there wasn't a doubt in Gina's mind who the role would go to. Nini's new boyfriend E.J was definitely going to get Troy. I mean, he had everything the look, the voice, hell. He even played water polo outside of theatre. EJ was walking real-life Troy. 

Gina made sure she was first up for Gabriella. Her audition was perfect. She hit every note just right, and everyone in the audience clapped for at least twice as long as did for EJ. There was no way Nini was going to beat that. As she exited the stage, she gave Nini one of her mom's famously condescending smiles and said, "Good luck."

Gina couldn't believe what just had happened. Ricky bonded into the auditorium right as Nini was going to sing and asked to audition for Troy! Troy, the boy, apparently hated musicals, so it pretty apparent that he was just doing this to get Nini back, which for some reason, she found... cute? Unfortunately for Miss Jen said he could only read for Chad. Then when Miss Jenn told Nini to continue, the power went out, and Nini went anyway... bold move. The next thing she knows, the boyfriends were lighting her with the flashlight of their phone. Nini ends up getting to finish the song, which is totally unfair. Then Mr. ex-boyfriend improvs a scene obviously about Nini and then sing some type of cheesy love song to the girl. Any director could see through this. I mean, he never actually acted, and they each other's exes.

Apparently, she was wrong. The two not so love birds got Troy and Gabriella, and she was Taylor and the understudy. Meanwhile, EJ Chad and an understudy. Gina was shocked, and in a daze, all she could do was muter out and small congratulations. How could she have gotten the understudy after all years she dedicated to this. Gina felt like she might vomit. Not to mention her mom might kill her. Gina had no idea how she would face mom and her disappointment. 

As if it couldn't get any worse, when she got to the house, her mom was already there, leaving Gina to prepare herself. She could already feel the tears coming to the front of her eyes.

" I decided to come home early so I could hear all about your audition." her mom said in an unusually cheery voice.

" I-I thought I did pretty good..." she said in a quiet voice choking back tears." 

"Well, when will find you got Gabriella?"

" I didn't"

"you what?"

" I didn't get Gabriella! I got the understudy! the director fell for some idiot's plan to get his girlfriend back, so she gave them the rolls!" Gina finally let out a sob as she collapsed the floor, preparing for the worse. 

After a few long seconds of silence, Her mom finally spoke.

" Sounds to me like you robbed of something that was rightfully yours, so I expect for you to do whatever it takes to steal it back and let no one stop you."   
and as left the room, she added

Now get off the floor and stop crying. It's embarrassing, and Porters never cry."

So just like that, Gina picked herself off the floor and started to make a plan.


End file.
